youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Carface
Carface Carruthers is a character that appears in All Dogs go to Heaven, All Dogs go to Heaven 2, and All Dogs go to Heaven: The Series and An All Dogs Christmas Carol. In the first film, he is the main antagonist, while he is the secondary antagonist in the second film and series (shared with Belladonna) and the main protagonist in the third film (Being Belladonna the main antagonist). His personality Carface's personality goes through a series of changes throughout the franchise. In the first film, he was evil, grim, greedy and just downright heartless, described by Charlie as a "dirty rat", being everything a real mafia boss is. He had a greed so unbearable, that all of his casino goers would recieve little to no winnings from him after they'd gamble and win bets (complaining to Charlie about how bad things have gotten for all of them since he's been at the pound), even go far as to murder his own business partner (Charlie) to get what he wanted, even one of his own men if they failed to carry out his orders (such as when he tried to kill his sidekick, Killer when he failed to find Anne-Marie after Charlie takes her). In the second film and TV series, his villain status begins to deteriorate after becoming the lackey of Red (the hell cat), than later Belladonna (the hellhound). He became less evil, less intelligent, clumsy and cowardice, making him more of a comic relief. Although, he's still greedy, malicious and especially sneaky like when he fooled everyone in heaven (including Annabelle) into thinking he has reformed even being rewarded with a Merit badge. But really all of Carface's wrong doings doesn't come from wanting power, but from greed, like in the second film where he once wanted to use Gabriel's horn for money making purposes, saying that when he and Red get that horn, "they could open any safe or bank in the world". Also when stealing Gabriel's horn he said it would make him rich. In the third film, Carface reveals in a song why and how he became evil, and especially why he hates Christmas. But with help from Charlie and friends with a Christmas epiphany, he finally turns his life around and becomes a good person by the end of the film. Appearance Carface is an obese American Pit Bull Terrier/Bulldog mix, his fur is grey, while his snout and underbelly is a light shade of grey. His ears and around his right eye is dark purple, he wears a pink shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black waistcoat, and a green bow tie. Carface appeared older and much thicker in the first film, but no less different from all his other appearances. All Dogs Go to Heaven Sometime before the events of the film, Carface and Charlie went into business together and turned an abandoned barge into a casino for dogs. As the business went up overtime, Carface slowly became consumed by his greed and selfishness that he began to secretly plot against his partner, so he could keep all the success & earnings for himself. He and his henchman Killer somehow managed to get Charlie thrown into the city pound, but with the help of his sidekick Itchy, they tunnel beneath the pound and barely makes it out alive. When Killer informs his boss that Charlie had returned to the casino, Carface plans his death by throwing a "business solo" celebration for Charlie, getting him drunk and running him over with a car off the docks. He is revealed to have an orphan, who speaks to animals, in his Casino's basement, who is the secret to his success while Charlie is away. When Charlie kidnaps the orphan, Carface flies into dangerous rage, demanding the girl is found. In his many desperate attempts, he attacks charlie with Killer's ray gun, attacks Itchy, and destroys Charlie's newly built casino. When he finally captures her, Charlie comes to her aid, but is captured by Carface's thugs, and tied to an anchor. Charlie, however, manages to attract the attention of the King Alligator (whom Charlie befriended), who comes to his aid, scaring off all of Carface's thugs in the process. During a fight, Carface is knocked into the water and is seen swimming away from the gator and eaten offscreen. After Charlie returns to heaven, Carface is seen entering heaven and winding up his "life clock," an alarm clock, to return and take vengeance on the gator. But is last seen being chased out of heaven by Annabelle for doing so. All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 In the sequel, Carface has become the minion to the hellcat Red and is shown to be not so tough after all, as he is truly a buffoonish coward. Tasked with retrieving Gabriel's Horn which he succeeds in doing, but manages to lose it shortly after, much to Red's dismay. Meeting with Charlie again at a bar for dogs, he reveals that he's able to interact with the living through a magic collar given to him by Red and recommending Charlie to him after he meet a beautiful Irish setter named Sasha. Because of Carface's failure attempt to get the horn, Red decides to use Charlie instead. In the end, he attempts to reform and makes amends with Charlie and the others, but since he foolishly sold his soul to Red (though he thinks Red wanted the bottoms of his shoes or something, though he goes with bare feet), he was dragged down to the underworld with him, but it's apparent that he escapes (as he appears in the TV series and 3rd film). Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Living Villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Idiots Category:About Males Category:Jerks Category:Selfish Villains Category:Canine Villains